


Willow City

by blahthelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Harry, Smut, Some Fluff, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahthelarry/pseuds/blahthelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a secret. A secret so big that it could end his career before it even starts.</p><p>(Or the fic where Harry is an Omega, Louis isn't an Alpha, and Niall just wants someone to fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waking_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waking_dreams/gifts).



> I want to think Tay for beta'ing though he had enough problems on his plate! I wanted to toy with the world setting I had for this story (initially I had named it Willow City, hence the title) but two months wasn't enough to build it up. Hope you still like it though :)

The first time must have been when they bumped into each other in the loo. Harry had been in a rush to relieve himself, far too nervous at the beginning of the day to find time and held it in as long as he could. He was not sure at that moment why God decided to throw a curve ball at him. Maybe he had gotten bored with his other children or liked the idea of fucking up Harry’s life. Since birth, his life has been utter shit, test after test shoved into him. By now he would have thought he would be use to it. But things are always a surprise, especially when it involved a boy with so much charm it was seeping out of his pores.

That’s why Harry couldn’t breathe.

The air around him changed and a feeling grew deep in his gut. Sweat began to form above his brow. He cursed under his breath. It couldn’t be what he think it is. He swore he had at least another week and a half before his heat.

The bright blue eyed boy gave him a look of concern and his stomach clenched. He begged for the feeling to go away, pleaded his body to just hold out for a few more hours.

“Hey, mate, you alright?” 

A hand fell onto his shoulder which had to be a stretch for the smaller boy. Harry was tall, taller than most people he came into contact. The fact that he felt so small compared to this guy, who he knew nothing about, made his heart ache like nothing before. He bit his lip to fight off a moan when their skin came into contact. If he didn’t leave soon the secret that he was an omega would be all over the news.

“Fine,” he bit out, smacking the hand away. Confused at Harry’s rudeness, the boy tried once again to help him, but every time he got close Harry would flinch away. “Lunch just isn’t settling with me.”

The boy frowned, but backed off. “If you say so.”

Harry clenched his teeth; the smell. Fuck. He could smell it everywhere.

And judging by the look on his face, Mr. Blue Eyes could smell it too.

The boy plugged his nose at once, wincing when he realized who it was coming from. It was far from a nasty smell, but even as good as it smelled, society had tainted it and so it became a disgusting thing though Harry could help none of it.

He hated all of it. The way he was treated, the way his body was so alien, he hated all of those things and even more. Most of all, he hated the way those blue eyes stared back at him like he was an animal and he was prey. He felt insecure in his skin, standing there, going through heat, and all he could do was stand there.

When the boy ran out of the restroom with no other word, it didn’t surprise him. It hurt, but it wasn’t a surprise.

Who would want to be around him? An omega?

Coming here was a huge mistake. Change the world? Is that what he was doing today? If it was then auditioning for the X Factor was the wrong way to do it.

His stomach was still aching and his hole was slick. His teeth pierced his lip and drew blood. The world was turning upside down and all he could think about was getting something inside of him.

But if he stepped out of this restroom like this--he couldn’t fathom what people would say. If word got out about what he was, there would be no chance he would ever be able to show his face in public. Not now; not ever.

So, it came down to one choice. He mustered up all the courage he could, locked himself in the farthest stall from the door, and dropped his pants.

The first finger slid easily into his quivering hole, barely having any resistance. It was like a gate had been opened and a rush of feverish lust rushed out. If he ever wanted to stop this, it was too late. The door had been opened and there was no way he could shut it now. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the loud whines he let out every time he withdrew his finger and pushed it back in. 

In and out. In and out.

His eyes fluttered shut and a quiet muffled moan bounced off the stall walls. A picture of the blue eyed boy appeared in his mind, naked and flustered. Harry imagined the boy was bright red because of his need, his need for Harry. He added another finger, stretching his rim and savoring the burn. His slick was running down the back of his thighs, coating his fingers and his insides. Still caught up in his dream, he gathered up the sticky substance and pushed it back into his twitching hole. 

Shame, humiliation, and the fear of being caught surrounded him, taunting him for being so needy. If it wasn’t for that kid, that fucking beautiful blue eyed boy, he wouldn’t have been turned into this blabbering mess, begging for a fucking cock. Tears streaked down his face and his hand got quicker.

In less than two minutes he was cumming untouched.

If he could cry any harder, he would.

&

The second time couldn’t have been an accident. It was sound check and everyone had gathered in the studio, chatting and trying to ease each others’ nerves. Harry was in the back, picking at his bracelets and hoping he wouldn’t have to face the kid from the bathroom anytime soon. It was the only thing he could think about for the last few days, his mind playing the incident on repeat.

Every time he thought about it, he could only see the look of shock on the boy’s face. If maybe he could get it through his head that it was only disgust and not anything building up inside him then Harry might have been able to get over it, just like all the other times.

But this wasn’t like all the other times. It was fucking twisted the way he could get hard just by remembering his face, his bright blue eyes, and the way he had smelled. When he thought about those things, even if he didn’t mean to, his hole would slick and he’d have to excuse himself to take care of it.

If he wasn’t fucking like this there would be no need to take care of anything! This curse, of being the outcast of the sexes was the one thing he hated most. If he wasn’t like this he would be able to live a normal life, a life without persecution, a life without the need to cover up who he was. 

These thoughts and the anger boiling inside of him, distracted him from a unknown figure walking towards him. Before he could step away, back into his little corner he had made and stuck to since the first day, the figure thrust out its hand and smiled warmly at him.

“Hello, my name’s Niall. Saw you lurking around here and you looked lonely. Care to join us?” His words came shooting out at a rapid speed, leaving little room for Harry to interrupt. “Of course you don’t have to mate. Just thought you’d have a better time making friends with us rather than the dark. You know what I mean?”

He did know what he meant, but it didn’t address his true concern: would they want to be friends with him after they found out his secret?

With slight hesitation, he took the blond’s hand. The boy’s smile grew wider and almost jumped with glee.

“Alright! Come on then. Have a little faith, yeah?”

Mistaking his polite handshake for a ‘yes’, Niall pulled Harry from the shadows and towards the group the boy had come from. There were three of them, standing around chatting like the rest of the other groups spread out around the stage waiting for instructions that didn’t exist. One dark haired lad leaned against another, speaking to him about something while gesturing with his hands. 

The last one caught Harry’s eye and a choke was caught in his throat. Blue eyes turned and locked on him, sending a chill to go down his spine and a fire to ignite in his gut. This was what he had been avoiding. All the years before, pushing these internal instincts down and underneath him; he convinced himself that he was above it all, above his animal nature. But time would tell him again and again that there was no way to fight it; it would always win. 

The horror he had felt in the bathroom came hurdling at him. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut and he could feel a heavy pressure in the back of his throat.

From across the closing distance blue eyes cut deep inside of him. His secret, the one he had fought so long to keep a secret, all rested on the shoulders of this boy.

Harry’s heart couldn’t have beat any faster; it almost hurt to keep living. They both stared, waiting for the other to make a move. He wanted to run back to the dark shadows he had been pulled from, but Niall’s tight grip was a tough challenge to break away from. It wasn’t just his grip that was keeping him from running back. It had to be the state of shock he was in or worse, the pull of attraction he felt. He could feel his cheeks burn and arousal building up in his stomach.

It wasn’t horror he felt anymore; it was fear. Cold, dark, and pure fear that coursed through him like a virus, beating against his core and driving him to the edge. At any moment he would totter right on over and then he would have no control of himself.

“Boys, I’ve found us a lost lamb. Meet Harry.”

He told himself that things could have been worse. Instead of the blue eyes beauty finding out his secret it could have been someone who would have taken a far more violent path. But playing the “what if” game was dangerous. When there were rules in the “truth”, what-ifs had no boundaries and could be flexed to create the desired ending of the player. In the end, all Harry was doing was running in circles.

The one with dark hair held out his hand, his face still pleasant from his laughter.

“Zayn,” he said while grasping firmly onto Harry’s hand. He almost immediately jerked his hand back as if burned. The reaction hadn’t been expected, creating confusion not in just the other boys, but him as well.

A shock coursed through his nerves, a radio active tingle radiating deep inside of him. It was almost like a faint buzz, barely heard over his racing heart. The feeling was strong though; he could feel it.

“Uh.” A silence hung over the five of them and a dark cloud of unease formed. Whatever connection that had been between them was now lost, if it had even been there in the first place. It was hard to believe when the four of them were normal humans while he was what they would call a freak.

Eyes were burning into him. Four pairs actually, but only one set grabbed his attention. The feeling turned from highly electric to a burning sensation, hot and boiling his blood. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the heavy gaze, afraid of how his body would react and how the boy would react. That was it really. Beating around the bush was no use, so why do it? What he thought wouldn’t make a difference. Here and now is what he had to worry about.

“So, you’re an omega?”

A blade sliced through his heart. His shoulders noticeably dropped and his eyebrows knitted together: a look of complete shame.

“Liam,” Zayn hissed, elbowing the boy standing next to him.

“But he is isn’t he?” Liam caught himself from falling, turning to Harry with a questioning gaze. “That’s why you’re giving off that aura, right?”

“It’s never happened before,” he said, quick to explain the mess that was in front of him, but his mind was a blur of blue, blue. When he tried to think it was all swept away in a current overflowing with nothing but him. 

Fear was just beyond the horizon, threatening him back to curl into himself. The thing about it though was that this time he didn’t want to fight it. It rushed over him and he just let it happen.

Because it felt like nothing compared to the feeling when he looked at him.

He waited for their disgust, for their hate, and for the moment when they would shun him. It didn’t happen though because they were called to attention by the director and all he could do was hope his secret would not spread any further.

&

The question on his mind was how they could tell just by a simple touch that he wasn’t like them. It must be quite easy for anyone else to know as well. It wasn’t like he had a way to hide it any further than he already was. One wrong move and he could end his entire chance on the show, something he could never want.

Their second meeting, Harry and the boy from the bathroom, had passed and yet Harry still didn’t know his name. Of course he wasn’t running into him on purpose, not after what had happened the last times they had crossed each others paths. If he could, he would make sure he didn’t run into him or his friends. Somehow he had the idea that if he ignored the problem, then it would go away.

That didn’t work.

And when it happened the third time, he started to think that maybe it wasn’t a coincidence. 

Now that not only one person knew what he was but four, Harry made it his mission to keep on the down low. That had been his original plan at the very beginning but somehow it had failed in about a week. If he had been able to control his feelings then maybe things would have gone smoother; there was just something about this guy that he couldn’t figure out. Everything he did back fired and he ended up digging a bigger hole than he was already in.

He was sure things would get better the first week of the show. The days were much more busier than they had been the week before so he had no trouble filling in free time; this made it easier for him to take his mind off of a certain someone. Though he became tired, he tried his best to give it his all. This was his dream after all and he was shooting to make it come true. The only thing holding him back was his urge to satisfy his craving for cock.

That might be a small problem.

Not that he was saying the boy had a small one or anything; it just might be that he had thought about it more than once and might have had to excuse himself to the restroom to take care of a little business.

What had happened in the end was no way in hell an accident or a mere coincidence. The only thing it could have been was an act of god. Or well, an act of some kind because Harry didn’t think god could have been this sick of a person to do something like this.

“Fuck,” Harry panted, grasping hard onto his dick, shaking at the knees with each stroke. His pants were pulled down past his ass, his hole leaking and twitching. He was trying his best to muffle his moans but each time his thumb would swipe across the slit he was a goner.

He imagined it wasn’t his hand but someone else’s, though he wished he didn’t have to. For Christ’s sake! He didn’t even know the kid’s damn name and yet he was jerking off to him in the bathrooms. What was even more messed up about it was that they were the same bathrooms they had met in.

The heat in the pit of his stomach was growing stronger; he felt as if he was on fire, burning with each filthy thought of the mysterious boy, the one who could do things like this to him even when he wasn’t in the room. 

Harry bit down on his fingers, trying so hard to keep quiet but it wasn’t working. His moans echoed; they bounced off the stall walls.

“Please,” he whined. He didn’t know why he was begging; there wasn’t anyone around. He just got this feeling that he had to ask, had to ask permission to cum. 

Then, before he could react or stop himself, he heard footsteps.

With a loud cry, Harry thrust into his tight fist and came harder than he had in his entire life. 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He felt humiliated but couldn’t deny the sweet feeling of release swirling inside of him. Then it hit him. He wanted to do it again. Again and again, feel the need to cum, beg for it, and then with no permission do it. They say omega’s have no choice in their simple rights and that was why they were beneath males and females. 

Harry had no choice and he kind of liked it.

“Hello?”

He gasped, still feeling the after affects of his climax. Someone knocked on the door of the stall, making his heart skip a beat. This was a horrible idea! Why did he pick a place like this to jerk off? Sometimes having no self control really sucked.

Oh, god. What am I suppose to do? 

His mind was swirling with thoughts; on the outside he stayed calm but on the inside he was panicking, running around trying to come up with something to say. Should he answer or should he keep quiet. The fact was that they had to know with all the moaning and fucking begging he had done that he was in here. 

“I know you’re in here. I can freaking see your feet.”

Right. Harry slammed his head against the stall wall; he guessed there was nothing to do but answer. Nothing could have gotten worse.

Maybe it was because he was too busy giving himself a hand to actually take in the scent that had encased him. It was sweet, strong, and it swarmed his body like a soft blanket; nothing about it was intimidating, it was just there. The word he wanted to describe it was welcoming but in this circumstance, it didn’t feel right; what didn’t make it right was because he didn’t feel like the smell was home but the person who gave it off was. They were what he needed; they were what he was looking for this entire time and now he had found it. 

The revelation made him want to jump with joy; even his insides twisted with this new feeling of being found.

This was not suppose to last though. The situation came crashing down upon him and with a shaky hand, he unlocked the stall door. 

The figure wasted no time slipping through the opening. It was slammed shut and much smaller hand than his grasped onto Harry’s shirt collar and pulled him down into a brutal kiss. It shook him to the core; he could feel his lips bruising and he gave no absolute fuck because this was what he had been missing. Who gave a shit about the world when he had the sun in his hands, showering him with love and warmth? Nothing could have dragged him down, not society that told him he was ugly, not his peers who found him disgusting or sinful. Nothing mattered.

When they pulled back and lips touched his cheek, he giggled.

“You never said what your name was.” He let out a little gasp as the older boy bit lightly at his jaw.

“Louis,” the boy said, a little breathless. “God, Harry, you’re so beautiful.”

It wasn’t what he had been expecting; he hadn’t really planned for any of this to happen, especially not in the X Factor bathrooms. 

Louis’ hands slipped up the back of his shirt, his fingertips ghosting along his burning skin. 

“Kiss me, please. Kiss me.” Louis captured his lips back into a kiss. He felt his hands move from his back towards the front of his pants, unbuckling his belt and exploring every inch of him. 

For a split second, he was unsure how things would develop. He didn’t know the limits or how any of this worked; everything was foreign and new and it left him breathless. It felt like things were speeding up, much faster than he expected. 

A hand wrapped around his cock, tugging and pulling, and another hand jerked him forward until their chests were flushed together. He groaned and tilted his head back; lips kissed along his neck and he was startled when he felt a curious finger dip into the crack of his ass.

Louis felt him flinch and pulled his finger away. 

“Sorry. I-I’ve never--”

Harry shook his head. “Me neither. It’s fine if you want--”

Their eyes met, a swirl of blue and green fading into each other. It was a cosmic moment; stars and planets crashing into one another and gravitation having no pull on them. 

Harry knocked his head against the wall and the moment ended.

“Oops.”

Louis laughed. “Hi.”

He poked one of Harry’s dimples.

“Ew.” Harry swatted his hand away. “Can’t imagine wanting your dirty tubby fingers on me face.”

Louis made a sour face at that, pouting before rubbing his nose against the younger boy’s. “Bet you’d like them somewhere else.”

Harry blushed bright red at the suggestion but didn’t argue. Something in Louis’ eyes sparkled and he resumed where they had stopped: Louis’ fingers inches away from plunging deep inside of Harry.

Harry clawed at the front of Louis’ shirt, whining when Louis whispered dirty words into his ear, talking about how big he was or how he would love to fuck him up against the wall even though rehearsal would be starting in the next fifteen minutes. Before Louis said anything, rehearsal had slipped his mind; he was too focused on the need to get off that he had totally forgotten the reason why he shouldn’t be doing that right now. 

He isn’t sure he wants to leave, not when he’s got Lou pressed against him, his fingers deep inside of his ass, plunging straight at his prostate, and a hand on his dick. Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ shoulders and bit his lip when he felt a scream bubbling up. 

“I-I think I’m gonna--”

“Sh. I’ve got you baby. Come on. Cum for me.” Louis jerked him off faster, fucking him harder with his fingers. “You’re so good. So good for me.”

“Fuck. Shit.” Harry’s hips stuttered, his muscles tensed up. His vision went white and he came again for the second time in ten minutes. Louis’ soft words were lost in white noise but he could still smell his scent.

Louis kissed his forehead and held him up so he wouldn’t fall. “You okay?”

Harry could only nod, still lost in pleasure.

“Next time shouldn’t be in the loo.”

He couldn’t agree more.

&

“I’m telling you, they fucked.”

Liam shook his head at the Irish lad. “They wouldn’t. I mean, not in the loo, right?”

Niall kicked up his feet on the coffee table, munching on chips while he watched a program about girls getting makeover. “Looked mighty fucked when they came out for rehearsals. How else would you explain it? Don’t think they went for a run when they could get each other off. I wouldn’t be against it.”

Liam scrunched his nose up in disgust. “That’s weird.”

“So, you’re saying you wouldn’t bang Zayn?” 

At the mention of his name Zayn looked up from his book. 

Liam stuttered when he noticed Zayn’s heated gaze on him. “W-What?”

Niall sighed. “Would. You. Fuck. Zayn?”

“I--guess--”

“Then it’s settled. You’d fuck Zayn, Harry and Louis are in love, and I’m not apposed to watching you guys get off.”

It was later decided that Niall was the kinkiest of the band. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: ijakegirl


End file.
